


so few come and don't go

by homewrecker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homewrecker/pseuds/homewrecker
Summary: Liam felt his heart start to race when he realized that Theo was trying to leave. He didn't know why the thought was making him feel so distressed, but it was. Theo had been a permanent fixture by Liam's side over the past few hours— and over the past few weeks, if Liam's being honest. And for some reason, Liam wasn't ready to give that up. But expressing that out loud would feel like he was admitting to something, even though he didn't know what.(Slow burn thiam set immediately after the final battle.)





	so few come and don't go

Liam let the walkie-talkie clatter onto the hospital floor. 

The battle was over. But the war wasn’t. 

He turned in his crouch and glanced up at Theo. 

Theo’s face was composed but there was still a tell-tale redness around his eyes. Liam hadn’t seen him look so vulnerable since he had begged Liam not to return him to hell. And if he was being honest, Liam had no fucking idea what he was supposed to say to him. Taking Gabe’s pain was obviously very emotional for Theo, and Liam didn’t know how to react to this uncharacteristic display of sadness. Should he comfort him? Congratulate him on showing some humanity for the first time ever? They weren’t exactly friends. They were just... them. And Liam didn’t even know if Theo wanted to acknowledge what had just happened. 

Luckily, Liam’s phone started vibrating in his pocket before he could do anything devastatingly awkward. 

He whipped his phone out as he rose from his squat. 

“Hello?”

“Liam,” Scott gasped into the phone. “You’re okay. Is everything good over there?”

Liam glanced at the bodies of the dead hunters scattered around, and then at Gabe’s body still resting against the glass case. 

“Our side won, if that’s what your asking.”

Scott sighed in relief. “Good. That’s good. Who’s there with you now?” 

“Your mom, Mason, Corey, and Theo. And Nolan, who I guess is on our side now.”

Liam definitely still didn’t like the kid, and thought he was an idiot for taking so long to realize that Monroe’s side was the evil side. But now, looking at Nolan’s traumatized face while he continues to stare at his best friend’s bloody corpse, Liam couldn’t bring himself to feel any hate for him. 

Scott laughed a little through the phone. “We’ll take what we can get. Anyway, get everyone over to my house. We’ll regroup and break out the first-aid kits. Stiles and Derek are picking up like 15 pizzas, so don’t worry about food. My mom is gonna want to stay at the hospital, but at least try to convince her to come eat something... she still isn’t fully recovered from surgery. And tell Nolan that he’s welcome, too.”

Liam tried to respond, but he was suddenly overwhelmed by love for his alpha. Of course Scott was gonna try to take care of everyone after fighting for his life for two hours. Even after all the horrible things that had happened, Scott’s pure goodness always had the power to make Liam feel better about what they were going through. And he felt relieved knowing that he wouldn’t have to be in charge of anything once they were at Scott’s. He could hand all of his power over his alpha and go back to being a teenager for a second. Only for a second, though. 

Liam hung up and looked around to see that Scott’s mom was already gone. “Where did Melissa go?”

Corey smiled as he and Mason leaned against each other. “Where do you think? She’s off being superwoman somewhere. She said that you guys are gonna have to handle your own supernatural injuries this time because there’s probably a few-dozen humans around here that need her more than you do.” 

Liam sighed. He knew that getting Melissa to leave the hospital was a lost cause, but he felt bad now that Scott reminded him of her gunshot wound. 

He pulled his phone back out and sent a quick text to his stepfather, who was most likely on shift at the hospital, and asked him to take care of getting Melissa some food. He figured Dr. Geyer and Melissa would probably be there for at least the next two shifts dealing with people injured in the battle. They’d probably need to call in the whole staff. And, unfortunately, the hospital employees were probably used to it. 

“Alright,” Liam started, looking around at the other three boys. “Scott wants everyone to meet up at his house. We’ll take care of our wounds, brief each other, and eat a shitload of pizza.” 

Mason groaned in relief. “Fuck yes. I could inhale at least two pizzas by myself right now. I also need to wash this dried pee off of my hands.”

Liam decided not to ask him to elaborate on the pee thing, and gave Mason and Corey quick hugs on their way out of the hospital. He’d just catch a ride with Theo. 

Next, Liam slowly approached Nolan, who didn’t seem to be paying attention the whole time Liam was talking. He was still just staring at his dead friend. 

“Hey, Nolan?” Liam asked softly, “You’re welcome to come to Scott’s house, too. We can get an ice pack for your face.”

Nolan looked up at Liam with a startled expression, either because it was the first time since Gabe was shot that he had noticed his surroundings, or because he was getting an invite to hang out with people that were actively his enemies a few hours beforehand. Liam figured it was probably both. 

“Thanks,” Nolan whispered, voice cracking. “But I’m gonna stay with him. Someone needs to tell his parents and... I don’t want them to just cart his body out with the rest of Monroe’s guys. He was just a kid. He didn’t deserve this.”

Liam wanted to add that all of them were kids and none of them deserved this shit, but instead just nodded mutely and put a hand on Nolan’s shoulder. He didn’t know what else he was supposed to do in this situation. Nolan wasn’t his friend, but he felt a bit bad leaving him there. 

Nolan suddenly looked up again with determination in his sad eyes. “Thank you.”

Liam was about to say “you’re welcome” before realizing Nolan was actually looking a little to the right of him. Liam turned and saw Theo looking profoundly uncomfortable, as if no one had ever thanked him for anything before and he didn’t know how to react. The chimera finally gave a little nod at Nolan before hesitantly turning around and shuffling down the hall. 

Liam patted Nolan’s shoulder one last time before following after Theo. 

They had to step over a few hunters’ bodies to get to the elevator, and once they got to the elevator Theo suddenly sidestepped and went for the stairs instead. 

Liam didn’t ask why Theo did it, but he was a bit glad now that he thought about it. It seemed like anytime he and Theo were at that elevator, something was either trying to kill them or erase them from existence. 

They silently trotted down the stairs and out the front exit. Theo’s truck was parked haphazardly in front of the revolving doors, the front half pulled up onto the hospital sidewalk. And for the second time that night, Liam wondered what Theo was doing there in the first place. 

“How did you know I was here?”

Theo shrugged as they got into the truck. 

“Scott called me. Said you were at the hospital and facing certain death.”

“So he sent  _ you _ to save me?”

“I guess so. He must’ve been desperate.”

Liam opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly had too many questions and thoughts going through his head to actually formulate any of them. 

Scott blindly trusted Theo with entering that battle to save Liam. What did that mean? Did Scott actually trust the guy that had once almost killed him? Or was he actually just desperate? Did he ever actually believe that Theo would go save Liam? And why did Theo do it? He had to know that he was walking into a building full of murderous hunters with AK-47s. Did he do it to earn Scott’s trust? Or because he actually gave a shit about Liam?

Liam shook his head and sighed. If he wasnted answers, he’d just have to ask. But Theo was still looking a bit out of it, so Liam decided to give him a break and not talk or think anymore on the way to Scott’s. He was exhausted, so it wasn’t hard to do. 

Once they pulled up to Scott’s house, Liam hopped out of the truck and started up the walkway. He got all the way to the door before realizing that Theo hadn’t shut his truck off. 

He trotted back over and tugged open the driver’s door. 

“Dude, c’mon. Malia’s gonna eat all the pizza. She never saves any for people who get here late.”

Theo kept his hands on the wheel and stared at Liam like he was an idiot. Which is basically how he always looks at him. 

“Liam, no offense, but I don’t think that they’re gonna appreciate you bringing me into their alpha’s house for intimate pack healing-time. You’re the only one in the pack that tolerates me, and you can barely even talking to me without breaking my nose.” 

Liam felt his heart start to race when he realized that Theo was trying to leave. He didn't know why the thought was making him feel so distressed, but it was. Theo had been a permanent fixture by Liam's side over the past few hours— and over the past few weeks, if Liam's being honest. And for some reason, Liam wasn't ready to give that up. But expressing that out loud would feel like he was admitting to something, even though he didn't know what. So Liam simply reached across Theo's body and twisted the keys out of the ignition.

He shoved the keys in his pocket and started back up the walkway, leaving behind an annoyed and confused Theo. He could hear his pack reconnecting inside as he climbed up the steps and could practically smell the collective relief wafting out of the house, along with the smell of pizza. He smiled felt both his human and his wolf relax a bit. They had survived another fight without losing anyone. And Liam knew how lucky they were for that. Scott, Stiles, and Lydia had lost people before Liam got there. People that Liam didn’t know, but he could almost see and feel the pain that the older pack members carried around with them. And could tell how relieved they were after every fight that they got through without losing someone else. 

“Liam, I’ve had a pretty rough night, so can you stop sniffing the McCall house and open the freaking door? I wanna eat.”

Liam snapped out of his reverie and shot Theo a glare before pushing inside the house. 


End file.
